Next Contestant
by Saholia
Summary: InuKag ONESHOT Kagome gets a job at a night club and invites her boyfriend, Inuyasha over. Inuyasha though get's all flared up when random guys--and girls! start hitting on his woman. T for language.


**Next Contestant**

One-Shot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song Next Contestant by Nickleback.

* * *

The air was crisp and clean, just sniffing it in once wasn't nearly enough. I couldn't wait to get to this place Kagome wanted me to go. For some reason she was excited and insisted I be there. Something about a job. Keh, if it was for me, I would of just thrown her over my shoulder and dragged her back through the well. But after a few sits and a lot of yelling, her I am. Walking towards this place. Yeah, here I am, walking in these too damn tight black jeans and this stupid back and red shirt. I swear it was so tight I almost lost circulation on both my biceps—or perhaps it was just that my muscles were too big for the shirt—OK, perhaps I'm getting too cocky here...nah! I felt like ripping it to shreds though—and the hell with this place! But then Kagome would be disappointed, and that thought—and that thought alone, forced me to keep moving forward.

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, all I know is that I was following my woman's scent. Dang! How it made my nostrils flare and blood heat. I was in it deep—and still sinking. Hell, I still didn't know what did to deserve her, and honestly, I didn't care. Keh, as long as I have her in my bed every night and she carries my mark—I'm content.

I cringed my nose as the most horrid smell assaulted my sensitive nose. Alcohol. I'd smelled it once near Kagome's house. She'd said it was the neighbors, who'd had a party the night before. It seemed to be getting stronger as did Kagome's scent. Then I saw her, and I swear my heart almost stopped.

_I judge by what she's wearing  
Just how many heads I'm tearing  
Off of assholes coming on to her  
Each night seems like it's getting worse _

Holly shit! What on all seven hells was she wearing?! Out side of their rooms, outside of their bed! I couldn't help the way my mouth watered as I took in her sexy short black brocade micro mini skirt sitting snuggly on her nicely rounded hips. The way her black strapless brocade corset clung to her curves, accentuating her hour glass figure almost caused me to spill my fucking seed right there and then. Damn, all I'd have to do was rip the lace straps at the back and that thing would fall right off. And damn, looking at those long legs, that seemed to stretch on for miles in those black high hills. Shit. Feeling my drool hit my chin, I brushed it off and stalked over to Kagome, feeling every bit the predator.

I wasn't liking one fucking bit, how those assholes near the doorway to what appeared to be a club were looking at _my_ woman! But shit, why the hell was she wearing _that_? Damn, I just knew tonight I'd be beating the living hell out of somebody.

_And I wish she'd take the night off  
So I don't have to fight off  
Every asshole coming on to her _

I walked over to her, her beautiful scent getting stronger with every step. I stood a few scant inches away from her. She was talking with another woman, about her age as well. "He'll be here, he promised he would," I heard my Kagome say. The other woman looked at her and answered, "I can't wait to meet this special someone." So, she spoke about me with her friends, and I was special? The thought that she'd spend time with close people to her talking about me had something deep in my gut clench with happiness. I felt my possessiveness claw at the walls of my mind, begging me to claim her right here and now.

I leaned into her and wrapped my arms around her slim waist from behind, grinding my hard erection on her backside, puffing my warm breath onto her ear. I mostly did it to surprise her, but a side of me wanted to see how she'd react if some stranger dared embrace her the way I did. _My_ woman acted exactly the way I expected her to. She thrust her elbow into my gut and pulled herself away, a fierce expression on her face. I could tell she was about to indulge me with some very crude words, when she saw it was me. I smelled her horror before I actually saw it. Damn, she had a good punch in her. Made me proud...if only it hadn't been used on me.

_It happens every night she works _

"Inuyasha! What the hell were you thinking scaring me like that?" I barely heard her say, the pain making it hard to hear her. "I'm sorry, you silly pup." I felt her lithe form lean into mine and instantly my arms snaked around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I was not about to let her get away with that comment that easily. I leaned into her neck and nibbed a bit, then up to her ear and very silently whispered, "Pup, am I? Want me to prove to 'ya how much this 'pup' has grown?" as I grinded my manhood onto her soft belly.

I felt her squirm in my embrace and instantly caught the delicious scent of her arousal. I looked down into her eyes and saw...regret? Why was my woman feeling regret for?

"Sorry Inuyasha, but I'm at work right now," she said, but I didn't exactly concentrate much on what she said, I was more interested in her soft pink lips. Damn, they looked extra soft and plush this night. Wait, work? Why the hell was she dressed like that to work? So I asked her. "Why the hell are you dressed like that to work?" then in a more seductive whisper, "You're only supposed to dress like that for me and no one else."

I saw her eyes glean in the moonlight with desire, and that only fueled mine all the more. Hell, I wasn't getting through this night without taking her not once, or twice, but thrice! "Come on, I have to go in now," she said hauling me in through the back doors. Once inside, I saw that it was in fact a club. She'd told me earlier what a night club was, I hadn't expect her to actually attend them.

As soon as I step inside, the god awful sound she said was music almost beat my ears to a bloody pulp. The hypnotizing lights kept switching from neon green to neon yellow to blue and green. She explained to me that she was one of the bartenders there, and had to serve the people here drinks. But fuck, all those damn bastards kept staring at her! At _my_ woman! I saw some of them walk up to the music freak in black fishnets and a mohawk. I heard every fucking word they said, they wanted to know what my Kagome's favorite drink was.

_They'll go and ask the DJ  
To find out just what would she say  
If they all tried coming on to her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

They walked over to her and started _flirting_ with her! One of them, a cocky orange head went as far as grabbing her chin! I could smell the stench of their rotting lust, the desire spilling out of their eyes.

_They think they'll get inside her  
With every drink they buy her  
As they all try coming on to her  
This time somebody's getting hurt_

HELL NO! No one was going to teach what was his that way! So, I walked up to them, and grabbed one by the arm and yanked him back, throwing him out of his stool. One of the other two left, the brown haired punk, I recognized as the little sissy that always tried something with Kagome, tried to actually punch me—the bastard! Keh, I punched 'em in the face and knocked him out for good. The red head stared at me and threw his hands up in the air in surrender and ran away, instantly getting lost in the crowd of dancing bodies.

I practically crouched on the stool in front of the bar baring my fangs, growling at any fucking horny ass males, daring them to get near.

_Here comes the next contestant  
Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
And I wish you'd do it again (I'll watch you leave here limping)  
There goes the next contestant_

One of the females started dancing in front of me. Her hips rotating from side to side, twirling in a circle while thrusting her hips to the sides. I ignored the bitch—keh I didn't need her, I had my own woman. She came closer and I thought the whore was coming towards me when she sashayed around me and leaned on the bar.

I didn't pay the bitch any attention, I was more concentrated on the asshole eying my girl from the dance floor. Then, I smelled it. I fucking smelled another being aroused by _my_ Kagome! I twirled around snarling. Fuck! The dancing whore was flirting with _my_ woman! That bitch, she was talking to Kagome about how she loved her outfit and how it hugged all her right curves, while patting her hand—the bitch!

_And I even fear the ladies  
They're cool but twice as crazy  
Just as bad for coming onto her  
(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

I sprang on top of the bitch and dragged her to the dance floor. She fucking flipped on me. Yelling about what the hell I was doing and swiping at my face with fucking two inch long nails! I grabbed her hands and whispered deadly into her ear, "Leave my fucking woman alone, or I swear I'll shove those fake ass nails up your ass."

I turned around and stared at Kagome, who was glaring at me venomously. I glared back, silently promising retribution. She instantly caught the heat in my eyes and I saw her swallow hard, before fluttering her eyelashes like the wings of a butterfly. Damn, I loved those stupidly sexy eyes! I felt the seam of my too tight jeans stretch by my fucking erection. Great, just fucking great. Now everyone will know exactly why I'm so damn pissed!

_And each time she bats an eyelash  
Somebody's grabbing her ass  
Everyone keeps coming onto her  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)_

I saw her leave the bar carrying three glasses filled with a light golden liquid inside. Her hips swaying from left to right. As she winked at me from a far, I saw a fucking asshole grab her ass! OH HELL NO! I felt the blood rush to my head, creating a red veil around my sight. In a second I was on top of the bastard! My anger locking my jaw in place, making my head swirl with nothing but red. Blood. I needed to see this fucking asshole's blood spilled. NOW!

I felt my bitch's frail hands pulling me back from on top of the bastard. Then I felt her warm soft lips mold onto mine, and all thoughts of murder fled my mind. I was already too damned sensitive, this just pushed me over the edge. Her sweet lips cushioned mine as I devoured hers. I couldn't go slow and gentle the way she was going, I needed hard and strong, I needed to possess her. I shoved my large hands into her silky hair and yanked her head more forcefully onto mine. I bit and sucked, nipped and licked her lower lip, then suckled on her wine drenched tongue. I knew I was bruising her, fuck that's what I wanted. I wanted to mark her as mine and mine alone. I pulled away and saw the same passion webbing her eyes. I grabbed her smaller hand on mine and dragged her through the crowded club.

_I'm hating what she's wearing  
Everybody here keeps staring  
Can't wait til they get what they deserve  
This time somebody's gettin' hurt_

I was fucking gonna teach her a lesson. Never to put me through that ever again! It was hell watching all those—those bastards—and bitches after his woman! _His_! The nerve! I dragged my woman through the doors that we'd come in and instantly flung her over my back. I didn't want to talk, just run. Run to her house.

Not three minutes later and I flung into the well house, Kagome clinging tightly to my back. I didn't want to wake any one in the main house with his 'lesson'. Instantly I shoved her to the nearest wall.

Slipping my hands down to her buttocks, I yanked her thighs around my waist and grabbed her wrists, bringing them above her head, lacing my fingers with hers. I desperately brought my lips crashing down on her velvety ones, my hands roaming her lush body. Teeth clashed, tongues battled, lips bruised, oh yeah, I couldn't wait to teach her a lesson.

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys, I know, I know, I should be writing the next chapter for Destiny, but I will have that one up soon, promise. I've just had this outburst of One-shots inspiration, and I'm typing as fast as I can to get them up. I'm also writing the next ch. for Enough, Dammit. So, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I was considering putting a lemon in here, but decided not to. If you guys really want me to though, I'll make this the 'clean version,' and have another one with a lemon in it. Well, you decide. I'll probably finish my other one shot tomorrow and I'll post it then. Until then! Don't forget to review!

Saholia


End file.
